Goodnight Sweetheart Returns
by Jamespowell
Summary: 2 years after Gary Sparrow's Brief visit to the present, the time portal is about to be open yet again.


May 1st 2018

Ron Wheatcroft sat in the Royal Oak in East London. He took a sip of his larger and reminisced about the time he had spent in this pub during the blitz. In the late 90's he discovered he had the power to time travel. It didn't last long unfortunately, but as far as he was concerned he was only three people who had done the impossible. He smiled as he remembered his alter ego – Commander Bond and felt a twinge of sadness as he remembered his friend Gary. Over the years Ron had realised Gary wasn't the best Friend in the world, but he was his best friend, all bar a fleeting visit a couple of years ago he had not seen Gary since 1999.

The Royal Oak of 2018 was hardly recognisable from the pub that Ron had known during the war. It was a trendy bistro type place now, the kind of place Ron would avoid at all costs, if it wasn't for the memory's it held so dear to him. The door opened and a pretty blond girl forced a smile at Ron.

'What will my mother say if she knew you were drinking on the job?'

'Ron, don't you dare damage my precious Cargo' he replied in a mock northern accent.

The girl smiled and sat down and told Ron about her day at University. Ellie Sparrow was studying Media Studies in an East London Campus now and aimed to follow in her mother's footsteps and make a career for herself on TV. Excusing herself to use the ladies Ron nodded and smiled. He was bored of his job being the driver and general dog's body for Yvonne Sparrow; he had no friends, not real friends since Gary emigrated to the past. His life was in a real bind and he craved some excitement.

Ellie dried her hands and exited the ladies toilets and walked out to the long dark green corridor which leads to the bar. As she walked along she looked at various photos from the pubs history, patrons, suppliers, owner and managers all spawn over the wall in various sizes and frames. One picture made her stop in her track as she saw a face. A face she recognised.

1st May 1964

Gary sat down in the snug bar at the Royal Oak as his wife Phoebe sat down next to him.  
'Gary, I'm worried about you' she said resting her arm on his leg. 'You can't pretend this is not happening. You keep burying your head in the sand but it's not going to go away'.

Gary went to speak but it was still so raw, and he knew if he said anything his voice may crack. 'I'm just so disappointed' he croaked turning away to Phoebe could not see the tears in his eyes.

'I know you are darling but Its Michaels choice if he supports West Ham now' Phoebe said. 'It's just a football team'.

Gary shot up. 'Just a football team, just a football team'. He said now irate. 'My father supported Chelsea, his father supported Chelsea, his father supported Chelsea..'

'I get it!' Phoebe interjected 'His father supported Chelsea'…

'Well no, he supported Fulham but that is not the point' Gary said dejected 'But 4 generations of Sparrows have supported Chelsea, right from Billy Birrell through to Giancluca Vialli'

'Jan Luke who?' Phoebe asked.

Realising he wouldn't win the argument nor make his wife understand the importance of a Son following in his father's footsteps through the turn styles he gave up the conversation.

'Just go with him to the game tomorrow. It will mean a lot'. Phoebe said softly.  
'Not on your Nelly' he said. 'Never will I ever back them East London Cockneys Ever'

'I put your bet on Gary' Reg Deadman said as he walked into the pub in his usual Cheerful manner. Gary jumped up and gave Reg a look which indicated he wanted him to keep quiet.

'And what bet is this then' Phoebe said looking at her husband slightly annoyed.

'On West Ham to beat Preston 3-2 in the Cup final tomorrow' Reg said smiling

'Oh Did he now? Never back them East London Cockney eh?' Phoebe said with her hands on her hips now.

Before Gary got to reply Reg threw more petrol on the fire by adding 'Yep one Hundred pounds'

'Gary Sparrow. You disgust me. Is this what you have become, addicted to gambling. It's a one way path' Phoebe shouted 'And where did you get all that money from. How dare you gamble with our future'? Phoebe could feel herself getting upset and ran upstairs.

'Phoebe' Gary called after her before looking at Reg who held out the betting slip. 'You need to learn the meaning of discretion' he said snatching the slip of his friend.

'I never was any good at Science, Gary my old Mate' Reg said smiling.

2018

'Im home' Ellie said as she walked into the large lounge of Yvonne Sparrows West London home.

'Go to your room' Yvonne said. Ron looked confused and pointed at himself and then Ellie questioning who she was talking too.

'Ellie – go to your room please. I need to speak to Ron' Yvonne said

'Charming. At least give me a chance to do something wrong before you send me to my room' Ellie said snarling at her mother as she left the room.

'What have I done now?' Ron said. Yvonne thrusted a letter in his hand. 'What's this?'

'It's a Microwave fan oven Ron, what does it look like, it's a letter' Yvonne said sarcastically

Ron was confused. Very confused. 'Ok' he said unsure why Yvonne was making such a big deal of handing him a letter. What did she want? Thanks? 'Urm thank you' he said slowly.

'The Postmark Ron, look at the date on it' she said rolling her eyes. 'Look when it was sent'.

The letter was addressed to Ron Wheatcroft and the address was correct. The postmark however revealed that the letter was posted in May 1964. 'Gary' Ron said looking at Yvonne stunned. She nodded as she took a gulp.

'What does it say?' Yvonne said

'I don't know I haven't opened it'. Ron said feeling his heart beat increase.

'Open it then Ron, Please. If he is coming back I need to know. I need to be prepared this time'. Yvonne said.

Around the corner to the lounge, Ellie Sparrow listened with great interest.

To be continued….


End file.
